


Les Dragons de Feu

by Blihioma



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: Canon Universe, Explicit Sexual Content, Fairy Tail Dragon Slayers, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, PWP without Porn, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-25
Packaged: 2018-12-22 12:56:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11967855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blihioma/pseuds/Blihioma
Summary: Dans les contes, ce sont toujours les dragons les grands méchants, surtout quand ils crachent du feu. Mais ce n'est pas de leur faute à eux s'ils sont un peu stupides et qu'ils aiment se battre ! Je vous assure. Bon, c'est vrai qu'ils ne sont pas gâtés, avec en plus leurs Saisons d'amour qui surviennent n'importe quand… Mais cela plaît à certains, comme Sting par exemple, ou Natsu…





	Les Dragons de Feu

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer : Fairy Tail, dont je me sers pour cette histoire est à Hiro Mashima, mais pour ce qui est de l’histoire, j’ai mon droit de disclaimer !
> 
> Rating : MA pour le PWP
> 
> Genre : Romance/PWP
> 
> Pairing : Sting Eucliffe x Natsu Dragnir
> 
> J’avais dit que je le ferais. Cette fois, il est là, c’en est un vrai ! Un PWP pour le couple Sting x Natsu, avec une goutte d’humour et beaucoup de « Natsu-san » ! Que demander de plus franchement ! Ah oui… Des reviews ! 8D Mais ça c’est l’auteur qui demande u.u
> 
> Bon en tous cas profitez bien de ce PWP assez… Long ? 5,000 mots quand même xD

**_Les Dragons de Feu causent toujours des problèmes_ **

Parmi tous les Dragons qui dominaient le Ciel, la Terre et la Mer, les Dragons de Feu ont toujours été les plus problématiques. Tout chez eux semblaient programmés pour faire le plus de dégâts possibles et pour donner des maux de tête aussi bien à leurs ennemis qu’à leurs amis. Que ce soit à cause de leur caractère explosif et imprévisible. Que ce soit à cause de leurs idées parfois sincèrement stupides qu’ils croyaient réellement intelligentes. Que ce soit à cause de leur logique incompréhensible. Ou que ce soit à cause de leurs Saisons des Amours irrégulières.

Ils ne faisaient jamais rien comme les autres et vivaient entre eux pour la plupart. Bien entendu ils étaient très sociables, mais les autres races de Dragons n’arrivaient pas à les supporter. Personne ne savait comment agir avec eux ou comment se protéger de leurs caractères bien trempés. Seuls les plus vieux Dragons savaient s’y prendre avec eux et quand de plus jeunes leur demandaient le secret de cet étrange pouvoir, ils répondaient toujours qu’il fallait du temps pour s’y habituer, mais qu’en toute circonstance, on ne pouvait trouver meilleur compagnon ou ami. Les Dragons de Feu étaient également connus pour leur grand sens de la famille et de l’amitié, ce qui pouvait pousser certains Dragons à quitter les leurs pour l’intérêt d’un ami. Mais il s’agissait uniquement de cas extrêmes où la famille et l’amitié ne suivaient pas le même chemin. Les Dragons de Feu restaient le peuple la plus unie de cette planète : il n’y avait jamais eu de divisions de groupes entres ces Dragons et s’ils réglaient leurs problèmes par la force, ils finissaient toujours par pardonner car ils n’agissaient jamais sans bonne raison.

**oOo**

Igneel avait toujours été extrêmement fier de celui qu’il appelait son fils. Avec Natsu, il avait l’impression de revivre ses jeunes jours au cœur de leur famille vivante où ils étaient tous liés les uns aux autres. Aujourd’hui, il était l’un des rares derniers Dragons encore en vie et le dernier Dragon de Feu… Non ! Maintenant ils étaient deux. Natsu était son enfant et un Dragon de Feu par la même occasion. Ses vieux amis s’en étaient même plains quand ils avaient rencontrés le phénomène. Enfin surtout Metalicana et Grandine. Skiadrum et Weisslogia s’en étaient plutôt amusés. Il aurait voulu rester avec lui pour toujours mais cela lui était impossible et il avait dû partir. Cependant, son vieil âge et l’absence de compagnons auprès de lui, lui avait fait oublier une dernière leçon des plus importantes pour son petit protégé…

Natsu l’avait découvert seul et dans la douleur lors de sa première Saison à treize ans. Il n’avait pas compris ce qui lui arrivait et il avait failli le payer cher quand de parfaits inconnus s’étaient mis à le suivre et même à le pourchasser pour l’attraper. L’enfant s’était débattu et il avait réellement pris peur quand on avait tenté de lui enlever ses vêtements. Suite au choc et sa peur grondante, il avait réussi à lâcher une attaque qui les avait tous éloignés et il avait dès lors appris à se terrer dans des endroits isolés lors de ses Saisons. Cependant, comme tous les Dragons de Feu, elles n’étaient jamais constantes et pouvaient survenir à tous les moments de l’année, à n’importe quel moment de la journée, pendant des durées toutes aussi irrégulières. Cela pouvait se passer au printemps pendant une ou deux heures, comme en hiver pendant une semaine entière. Et il ne savait pas comment mettre fin à cette chaleur qui lui embrouillait l’esprit et qui voulait le pousser à s’accoupler, mais il avait appris à vivre avec.

Cependant, des fois il haïssait ce cadeau empoisonné. Ce fut le cas le jour où il avait commencé à se sentir de plus en plus chaud pendant le Grand Tournoi des Jeux Magiques… La chaleur lui montant à la tête, ses sens s’exacerbant, son souffle saccadé… Il avait immédiatement reconnu les symptômes d’une nouvelle Saison. Il détestait – non abhorrait - ses cycles irréguliers, surtout quand cela signifiait qu’il ne pourrait pas se battre aujourd’hui et les jours qui pouvaient suivre : il avait voulu se rattraper à l’épreuve du Pandémonium après le fiasco des Chariots, mais on allait devoir se passer de lui apparemment… Il s’excusa auprès de ses amis dès qu’Erza fut partit pour le jeu du jour et il courut vers l’infirmerie. Polyussica l’avait déjà vu dans cet état et c’était même elle qui lui avait expliqué ce qui lui arrivait lors de sa première Saison. Il savait qu’il pouvait donc lui faire confiance et qu’elle saurait trouver un endroit où l’isoler le temps que ça passe.

Lorsqu’elle le vit arriver en courant, la vieille femme savait déjà que cette Saison serait plus forte et plus violente que les autres : l’infirmerie de la guilde était tout juste à côté, cela ne faisait donc que quelques minutes que les chaleurs du jeune Dragon Slayer avaient commencées, mais il transpirait déjà à grosses gouttes et ses cheveux roses étaient collés à son front. Carla, la seule réveillée, sentit immédiatement les phéromones que dégageait le tout jeune adulte de 19 ans et elle s’inquiéta de son état, tout en restant éloignée. Polyussica lui ordonna de veiller sur Wendy et elle sortit rapidement pour mener Natsu dans les sous-sols de l’arène qu’elle avait découverts, en faisant le tour le jour de son arrivée. Il y avait en bas des salles vides et inutilisées avec de quoi barricader la porte au cas où il ne se contrôlerait plus ou que des personnes seraient attirées par l’odeur – bien que cette dernière possibilité soit hautement impossible aux yeux de la vieille femme.

« Tu as vraiment choisi ton moment ! » Grognait-elle entre ses dents en soutenant le garçon de plus en plus faible.

Il aurait bientôt un regain d’énergie mais ce ne serait pas pour les meilleures raisons. Ils devaient donc se dépêcher. Cependant, elle eut tout de même le temps de s’étonner de la vitesse de démarrage de cette nouvelle Saison. Etait-ce à cause de l’abstinence qu’il s’imposait ? Cela allait-il s’intensifier avec l’âge ? Ou alors, n’était-ce qu’une situation unique ? Elle l’espérait sincèrement. Une fois Natsu négligemment balancé dans la pièce, elle se dépêcha à cadenasser la porte, juste à temps. Heureusement, Natsu semblait incapable d’utiliser sa Magie pendant ses chaleurs et il devrait abattre la porte avec sa force brute. Ce qui allait se révéler tout de même difficile avec les chaines qui la retenaient. Ce fut donc l’esprit tranquille qu’elle remonta veiller sur sa patiente. Elle aurait cependant dû rester pour monter la garde devant la porte, même si, en vérité, cela n’aurait servi à rien.

En effet, si les humains normaux n’avaient pas eu le temps de se rendre compte du changement brutal qui s’était opéré chez le mage de Fairy Tail, c’était tout le contraire pour les Dragons Slayers présents dans l’arène… Le pire c’était que les chaleurs de Natsu étaient si fortes que même enfermé à plusieurs mètres en dessous d’eux, ils sentaient encore tous l’odeur entêtante qu’il dégageait et qui semblait les appeler à rejoindre le rose. Gajeel et Luxus avaient plus ou moins réussi à faire face et à ignorer l’odeur, ayant eux-mêmes déjà passés leurs propres Saisons et étant déjà en couple avec quelqu’un d’autre. Mais du côté de Sabertooth, c’était une autre histoire… Rogue serrait les dents pour ne rien laisser paraître et se retenir de descendre. Le Dragon Sombre sentait son contrôle s’effriter au fil des minutes et il pensait de plus en plus sérieusement à s’enfermer pour ne pas céder à ses pulsions. La seule pensée qui le traversa fut revêche : _« Il n’a pas encore trouvé un partenaire, histoire de nous laisser respirer ? »_ Mais le plus grand danger se révéla finalement en la personne de Sting qui ne semblait pas vouloir résister le moins du monde à l’appel de son _« Natsu-san. »_

Il ordonna à Lector de rester ici et prévint son partenaire qu’il s’absentait quelques heures ou même plus, un sourire pervers et impatient sur les lèvres. Rogue n’eut même pas besoin de lui demander où il se rendait et ce qu’il allait faire. C’était évident. Cependant, il n’était pas sûr que ce soit le meilleur choix qu’aurait pu faire son camarade : si les autres membres de Fairy Tail l’apprenaient, cela risquait de barder, Grands Jeux Magiques ou pas… Mais ce ne fut pas pour autant qu’il le retint. Il n’en n’aurait pas eu la force de toute manière, car si lui essayait de réprimer ses instincts, Sting se laissait envahir par ces derniers, le rendant plus violent que d’habitude. Il ressemblait à un Dragon allant rejoindre son partenaire et se mettre en travers de sa route dans son état ne conduirait qu’à un combat, qu’il ne voulait pas disputer.

Sting dévala les escaliers, se laissant guider par ses instincts et ses sens pour retrouver son partenaire qui appelait désespérément quelqu’un pour le soulager de son désir sexuel. Le blond n’aurait jamais cru avoir la chance de pouvoir se laisser entraîner par la Saison du Dragon de Feu, il les savait totalement incontrôlables et il mesurait à sa juste valeur la chance qu’il avait en ce moment même. Il s’étonna néanmoins de ne croiser personne pour protéger le petit mage aux cheveux roses. Ses amis ne s’étaient rendu compte de rien ? Etaient-ils seulement au courant de ce qui arrivait à Natsu ? Et les deux autres Dragons Slayers alors, ils ne l’avaient pas vu partir ? Quelle chance ! Il se demanda s’il devait les narguer et laisser son corps répondre enfin aux chaleurs de leur ami… Mais il fallait mieux ne pas pousser le bouchon trop loin ! Et de toute manière, il allait bientôt devenir incapable de se contrôler. Il arriva finalement là où l’odeur était la plus forte et se retrouva nez à nez avec une porte cadenassée secouée par de violents coups.

« Natsu-san, j’arrive, ne t’inquiète pas. »

Son corps échappa finalement à son contrôle et entraîné par les phéromones du Dragon Slayer du Feu, sa propre Saison débuta, alors qu’il avait encore bien deux mois d’avance sur son calendrier habituel. Il s’agissait d’une particularité des chaleurs des Dragons de Feu : pour pouvoir se reproduire, ils poussaient les autres Dragons à entrer en chaleur eux-aussi pour s’accoupler. Et dès que le corps de Sting commença à dégager des phéromones à son tour, Natsu se calma. Il sentait que de l’autre côté de la porte on lui répondait enfin après toutes ses années. Le blond fit sauter le cadenas comme s’il n’avait jamais été là et il ouvrit la porte. L’air était saturé par l’odeur de Saison du rose et il y faisait une chaleur insupportable. Le Dragon de Lumière était presque prêt à faire demi-tour tellement il faisait chaud – il se serait réellement cru dans un four – mais la vue qui s’offrait à lui, le figea sur place, le mettant à la merci de l’autre Dragon…

Natsu avait perdu toute contenance et toute pudeur au moment où sa Saison avait commencée. Après quelques minutes où ses plaintes n’étaient entendues de personne, il avait tenté de se satisfaire tout seul, mais se masturber n’avait pas suffi : son membre restait toujours aussi dur que cela en devenait douloureux pour le pauvre Dragon de Feu. Il avait continué dans l’espoir vain de se soulager, il avait même cherché à accentuer son plaisir et se masturbant intimement, sans succès de nouveau. Il avait bien jouit plusieurs fois, mais ses chaleurs n’avaient pas diminuées, comme pour lui dire que cette fois cela ne suffirait pas… Il avait alors tenté de défoncer la porte encore fois jusqu’à entendre la voix de Sting résonner de l’autre côté. Une douce odeur de vanille et de fleur avaient d’un coup envahit l’air et l’inspirer le calmait, mais faisait également remonter le désir en lui. Sa main était allée d’elle-même rejoindre une nouvelle fois son membre dressé dans un mouvement de va-et-vient. C’est ainsi que Sting l’avait trouvé en ouvrant la porte et tout le peu de retenue qu’il avait pensé pouvoir garder c’était envolée.

Natsu s’était jeté sur lui, ne se rendant sûrement pas compte de l’identité de la personne qui venait enfin le combler, son esprit totalement dans les vapes. Sûrement aurait-il dans le cas contraire, réfléchit à deux ou trois fois avant de forcer le mage de Sabertooth à se baisser pour lui donner un baiser envahissant et impatient. Sting fut rapidement pris de la même fièvre que son partenaire et il avait répondu avec la même hargne, cherchant à le dominer. Un combat s’était alors engagé pour savoir qui dominerait l’autre. Les ongles – soudain devenus aussi tranchants que des griffes – et les dents étaient au rendez-vous pour soumettre l’autre. Cependant, la chaleur soudaine et plus forte qu’à l’accoutumée de Natsu eut raison du rose qui dû s’incliner et se laisser faire… Enfin, à sa manière : il n’était plus le premier à initier le mouvement, mais il répondait avec autant de violence. Il ne laisserait pas dominer sagement !

Et Sting n’en n’était même pas offensé. Au contraire, il voulait répondre à ce défi et il était plus que content de voir que son _« Natsu-san »_ , même l’esprit embrumé, restait fidèle à lui-même. Ce fut donc pour contenter son partenaire et lui montrer par la même occasion qu’il dominait la danse, qu’il empoigna fermement la verge du rose, le faisant se crisper de bonheur et de plaisir. Enfin ! Enfin il allait pouvoir se rassasier, combler sa faim et découvrir la vraie satisfaction par la même occasion. Ce simple contact avec une peau étrangère le mettait déjà dans tous ses états et il n’osait pas imaginer ce qui pourrait arriver par la suite, mais d’abord, il voulait un autre baiser, d’autres coups de dents. Il aimait cette violente passion qui l’enveloppait amoureusement quand cette autre paire de lèvres se posaient sur les siennes pour des embrassades aussi douloureuses que plaisantes.

Sting ne lui refusa pas ce baiser quand il vit ses yeux dilatés fixé sur lui et sa bouche ouverte quémandeuse. Il y mit la langue cette fois, prenant le risque de se la faire mordre. Mais contre toute attente, comme si cette présence étrangère l’avait calmée, Natsu s’était laissé faire. Et c’était tout à fait ça : sentir le muscle humide de son partenaire caresser sa bouche lui avait envoyé des frissons dans tous le corps et il s’était sentit vidé de ses intentions sanglantes, ne laissant derrière elles que le désir et le plaisir. Natsu attrapa plutôt durement les mèches blondes de l’autre mage, mais pour l’empêcher de s’éloigner quand il le sentit reculer. Peu importait qu’il n’ait plus de souffle. Peu importait que son acte passe pour une tentative de domination. Il en voulait encore et toujours plus.

C’est pour cela qu’il inversa les places : alors qu’il était assis par terre, Sting au-dessus de lui, il repoussa le mage de Sabertooth – qui pendant un instant crut qu’il avait retrouvé ses esprits et qu’il voulait le forcer à partir – avant de venir le rejoindre à quatre pattes, telle une bête affamée devant son repas. Ses mains s’activèrent immédiatement sur la ceinture récalcitrante du blond pour le déshabiller et enfin obtenir ce qu’il voulait. Ce dernier le regardait faire, sentant sa température corporelle augmenter au fur et à mesure que Natsu l’effeuillait. Il mentirait s’il affirmait que jamais il n’avait eu de pensées indécentes envers le mage de Feu de Fairy Tail, surtout depuis qu’il l’avait rencontré en personne, mais jamais il ne l’avait vu consentant et aussi entreprenant. Dans ses fantasmes, bien gentils maintenant qu’il avait la réalité en face, Natsu était juste passif, se laissant faire, ou se retrouvant attaché pour le laisser satisfaire ses pulsions, mais jamais il ne l’avait rêvé prenant les devants pour le soulager.

Il était aux anges et il grimpa rapidement aux rideaux quand il sentit enfin la langue brûlante du Dragon de Feu cajoler l’épiderme de sa verge. Il était cependant hésitant et il ne semblait pas comment s’y prendre, Sting lui souffla alors la réponse après avoir relevé son visage vers lui pour attirer son attention. Il admira quelques instants ses yeux émeraude emplis d’un désir bouillant et immature, avant d’enfin lâcher l’information qui lui donnerait encore plus de plaisir :

« Suce-la comme une glace, Natsu-san. Et n’en laisse pas une miette. »

Le rose acquiesça et dans la seconde qui suivit, il engloutit en entier le membre palpitant de Sting, manquant de le faire jouir instantanément. Des mains plongées dans ses cheveux l’empêchèrent de bouger d’une quelconque manière et il se sentit déglutir avec quelque chose d’aussi imposant dans la bouche, envoyant sans le vouloir des ondes de plaisir dans tout le corps du Dragon de Lumière.

« Oh mon dieu… » Gémit ce dernier. « T’es un putain d’allumeur Natsu-san… Je ne te pensais pas comme ça… »

Heureusement il ne croisa pas le regard innocent que lui lança le mage de Feu, car il n’aurait plus pu répondre de ses actes dans le cas contraire.

« Allez, avale-la tout entière Natsu-san, je suis sûr que t’en es capable. » Sourit béatement Sting, il voulait sentir encore plus cette chaleur humide qui l’entourait étroitement dans cette bouche vierge.

Le rose n’entendait pas très bien ce qu’on voulait lui, mais les mains qui appuyèrent sur l’arrière de sa tête furent un message suffisant, et il tenta d’avaler encore quelques centimètres de plus. Lorsqu’il arriva au bout de son entreprise, son nez était plongé dans une touffe de poils blonds dont l’odeur forte lui rappela celle du Dragon de son enfance, mais aussi l’odeur caractéristique d’un certain tigre. Il ne lui fallut guère longtemps pour associer les deux et se rendre enfin compte que son partenaire était aussi son ennemi à quelques mètres de là, dans une arène. Mais il n’eut aucun mouvement de répulsion, au contraire, il se sentait heureux que son partenaire soit Sting : il s’agissait peut-être d’un bâtard, mais il le savait honorable. Ce dernier entreprit d’amorcer des mouvements de va et vient dans sa bouche, contrôlant une fois de plus l’échange. Natsu se laissa docilement faire, le martyrisait quand même en appuyant sa langue aux bons moments. Il avait même commencé à se masturber au même rythme, s’imaginant que Sting lui faisait lui-aussi une gâterie. Bien sûr, il était certain que les sensations réelles seraient à des années lumières de ce qu’il s’imaginait, mais cela lui suffisait pour l’instant.

« Natsu-san… ! » Fit la voix saccadée du blond à ses oreilles. « Je… Je vais venir… ! » Le prévint-il, tout juste quelques secondes avant de jouir dans sa bouche, le forçant ne pas bouger le temps que son orgasme passe.

Il fit glisser ensuite son membre en dehors de la cavité buccale de son amant d’une Saison, se sentant de nouveau durcir en sentant des dents racler sa peau ultra-sensible. Il n’eut même pas besoin de lui rappeler qu’il devait tout avaler, comme il le lui avait déjà ordonné, que Natsu déglutissait en ingérant le sperme épais qui avait coulé au fond de sa gorge. Cela avait un goût âpre, un peu amer, mais il aimait quand même ça. Sting le comprit bien quand il vit se lécher les babines, comme pour en redemander plus.

« T’es un vrai dévergondé, Natsu-san. » Souffla-t-il en pensant se redresser pour reprendre le contrôle de leur petite séance de plaisir.

Mais le rose l’en empêcha, une main caressante sur son torse. Il sentit une main chaude empoigner vigoureusement son membre pour de nouveau le faire se durcir au garde à vous. Il s’attendait ensuite qu’à ce que Natsu se mette à se préparer devant lui ou qu’il le supplie de le faire, mais il ne savait pas que le mage de Fairy Tail s’était déjà adonné à quelques plaisirs solitaires poussés avant sa venue. C’est donc déjà préparé que le rose s’empala sur la verge du blond, poussant un cri guttural quand il fut entièrement assis sur lui. C’était sa première fois et il avait mal – peut-être qu’il aurait dû se préparer une nouvelle fois – et un peu peur aussi. Sting lui, était captivé par l’image que lui offrait Natsu, légèrement au-dessus de lui, leurs visages si proches, ses traits crispés dans la douleur, des perles de larmes se formant au coin de ses yeux… Et un souffle… Un nom qui s’échappa d’entre ses lèvres…

« Sting… » Geignit Natsu pour essayer de se raccrocher à la réalité.

Le blond se sentit transporté de joie en comprenant qu’enfin le rose l’avait reconnu et tandis que ses mains parcouraient, caressaient son corps et le débarrassaient de ses derniers vêtements – faisant bien attention à ne pas toucher à l’écharpe car il savait à quel point il y tenait – sa bouche se colla à l’oreille du mage de Fairy Tail pour commencer à lui soupirer inlassablement, dans une litanie sans fin qui lui envoyait des frissons dans tout le corps :

« Natsu-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-san, Natsu-san… »

Sting était complètement fou du mage de Feu. Il avait été capturé par ses yeux émeraude colériques dès leur première rencontre. Il avait toujours respecté et presqu’idolâtré cette légende vivante. Mais le voir en chair et en os allait au-delà de tout ce qu’il avait pu s’imaginer. Il était tombé amoureux au second regard. Ou plutôt, à cause de leurs deux premiers échanges : celui innocent et enfantin qu’il avait tout d’abord eu, et puis celui colérique et fier quand il avait appris qu’il était de Sabertooth. Le contraste avait été saisissant et son cœur avait raté un battement. Il avait tout de suite compris que si jusqu’à aujourd’hui, il n’avait fait que des rêves érotiques sur Natsu, désormais il fantasmait dessus. Il ne rêvait plus que de deux choses : le déshabiller et le faire sien, et le battre pour prouver à tous qu’il était le meilleur.

Mais contrairement à ce qu’il avait pensé, ce n’était pas uniquement des sentiments de dominations qu’il abritait depuis cette fameuse soirée, mais également des sentiments amoureux qui le poussaient à prendre soin de Natsu, comme en ce moment. Il ne voulait plus seulement avoir le dessus, il voulait lui rendre au centuple tout le plaisir qu’il recevait de lui. Ses mains s’installèrent sur ses hanches et sa bouche, toujours contre son oreille, n’arrêtant toujours pas de souffler son nom d’une voix de plus en plus affectueuse, s’arrêta enfin pour lui soupirer :

« Je vais bouger Natsu-san. »

Et des mains brûlantes s’étaient installées sur ses épaules pour l’accompagner dans ses mouvements. Commença alors un bal sensuel où il n’y avait plus vraiment de dominé et de dominant. Seulement deux corps qui jouaient entre eux, accélérant par moments, ralentissant à d’autres, pour faire durer aussi longtemps que possible, le plaisir intense qu’ils ressentaient. Sting s’était remis à murmure le prénom de Natsu inlassablement, tandis que ce dernier, plus timide apparemment, ne faisait que le soupirer de temps à autre. Mais ils étaient animés par la même flamme qui les poussait à continuer, à se rapprocher toujours plus, à réclamer encore plus. Ils devenaient petit à petit dépendants de ce plaisir et de ce désir. C’était si fort… Si puissant ! Qu’ils savaient instinctivement que personne d’autre ne pourrait plus jamais les combler…

Sting fut le premier à se déverser en Natsu, encore en chaleur et prêt pour un autre rond, ce que lui accorda le blond sans broncher, le retournant cette fois sur le ventre et reprenant le contrôle. Si la première fois, tout s’était enchaîné à une vitesse surprenante à cause de la faim du Dragon de Feu, cette fois, le tigre se fit la promesse de prendre son temps pour découvrir entièrement ce corps tant aimé et ses moindres recoins, et de lui faire supplier sa jouissance. Il n’avait pas encore terminé d’aimer son précieux _« Natsu-san. »_

**oOo**

Sting observait le ciel, allongé dans l’herbe à quelques mètres du bâtiment de sa guilde. Il repensait rêveusement à ce qu’il s’était passé ce jour-là, dans les sous-sols de l’arène des Grands Jeux Magiques. Ils avaient continués à lier leurs corps jusqu’à tard dans la soirée et puis ils s’étaient endormis comme des masses l’un contre l’autre. Autant dire que la forte odeur de sexe qui se dégageait de la pièce aurait suffi à dissuader quiconque aurait osé venir les déranger. Quand il s’était réveillé, au beau milieu de la nuit, Natsu était toujours là, contre lui, mais bien réveillé. Envolé les effets de la Saison, comme à chaque fois que les Dragons s’accouplaient. Mais il était resté malgré tout. Après tout ce qu’ils avaient faits, le blond de Sabertooth s’était sentit rougir comme une pucelle vierge : son Natsu-san était resté avec lui ! Il se sentait presque capable de mourir heureux.

Il l’avait raccompagné, le soutenant, jusqu’à son auberge. Heureusement, ils n’avaient croisé quasiment personne dans les rues et lorsqu’ils étaient arrivés à l’auberge, personne n’était là à attendre le retour de Natsu. Après tout il était assez grand pour se gérer tout seul, pensaient-ils sûrement. Sting s’était sentit un peu triste de le laisser repartir ici : il avait des envies chevaleresques, le kidnapper comme une princesse pour le ramener dans son château et l’épouser. Ah, ce serait le rêve. Mais ils faisaient partis de deux Guildes ennemis. On aurait pu se croire dans une mauvaise pièce de théâtre tragique… Et alors qu’il s’embourbait dans des pensées plus sombres les unes que les autres, une paire de lèvres, douces mais féroces se posèrent sur les siennes. Sting loucha sur Natsu avant de fermer les yeux et approfondir ce baiser. Le premier qui n’était pas destiné à exciter l’autre. Ils en profitèrent longuement, se rapprochant innocemment pour simplement profiter la présence de l’autre. Ils étaient aux anges. Mais toute bonne chose à une fin et ils se séparèrent lentement.

« La prochaine fois, c’est moi qui sera au-dessus. » Grogna Natsu avant de faire demi-tour et de lui claquer la porte au nez.

Sting avait eu besoin d’un petit temps pour tout comprendre et un sourire idiot avait fait sa place sur son visage. Il s’était alors rapproché de la porte, derrière laquelle, il le savait, Natsu était toujours là et lui répondit :

« Ne compte pas là-dessus Natsu-san. »

Avant de s’en retourner à sa propre auberge, joyeux comme jamais et satisfait pour les prochains mois. Derrière la porte de bois, le rose s’était effondré, n’arrivant plus à tenir sur ses deux jambes à cause de tout ce qu’il avait pris, mais aussi sous le coup de l’émotion. Il s’était naïvement demandé ce qu’il lui arrivait et si c’était de l’amour… Igneel lui avait peu parlé de ce sentiment intense qui vous transcende, mais il en avait compris toute la force et toute l’importance. Et en ce moment, il avait l’impression que son cœur valsait entre Sting et Fairy Tail… Le tigre blond devait donc vraiment être très important pour lui…

« Y a pas de doute Igneel… Je suis amoureux… Et merde ! Pourquoi je souris comme un con moi ? » Avait-il tenté de se fustiger en vain en croisant son reflet heureux dans un miroir.

Après cette nuit-là, les Jeux avaient continués, ils s’étaient battus. Rogue et lui avaient perdus. Il avait bien failli tuer celui que l’on surnommait son Dragon jumeau en voyant la lueur d’intérêt dans ses yeux, mais il s’était retenu à temps. Après quoi les choses s’étaient enchaînées à grande vitesse et la seule fois où il avait pu revoir Natsu tranquillement, ce fut pendant la soirée au château. En public ils s’étaient à peine parler, mais dès qu’ils s’étaient esquivés ensemble, ce fut pour une nouvelle soirée torride et plus douce vers la fin. Sting avait l’impression que cela se finirait toujours de cette manière : des débuts féroces pour faire sortir le trop plein d’énergie et la frustration, avant d’enfin se laisser aller à leurs vrais sentiments plus doux, plus calmes, plus amoureux…

Mais cela faisait des mois maintenant qu’il n’avait plus revu Natsu et comme une adolescente sans nouvelle de son amoureux, il se languissait de cette attente. Il voulait le revoir. Le serrer à nouveau dans ses bras, l’aimer passionnément et plus doucement… Quelque part, dans un coin de sa tête, il souhaitait aussi qu’il ne se fasse pas abuser lors d’une nouvelle Saison, comme il l’avait un peu fait avec lui. Il avait d’ailleurs noté bizarrement que la sienne qui aurait dû se dérouler en milieu d’octobre, plus de trois mois après les Grands Jeux Magiques, n’avait pas eu lieu. Il avait tout d’abord pensé que s’était à cause de ce qu’il s’était passé avec Natsu : il avait eu ses chaleurs à ce moment-là et que son cycle redeviendrait normal l’année prochaine. Mais il s’était alors rappelé des cours de Weisslogia qui lui avait longuement expliqué que si les Dragons de Feu avaient des Saisons irrégulières et qu’elles influençaient les autres Dragons, eux, les Dragons de Lumière, avaient la manie de se calquer sur les Saisons de leur partenaire pour toujours les satisfaire. Il savait qu’il allait devoir attendre encore plusieurs mois pour vérifier cette théorie, mais il espérait secrètement que son métabolisme se soit synchronisé à celui de Natsu.

Et alors qu’il espérait une fois plus cela, une bouffée de chaleur lui remonta dans la gorge. Ils n’étaient pourtant qu’en début de printemps… Ce ne pouvait pas être une nouvelle Saison, la sienne se déroulait toujours au milieu du mois d’Octobre, à moins que… Il s’était bien accordé aux Saisons de son Dragon de Feu… ! Mais sans lui dans les parages, cela risquait de devenir embêtant et douloureux. Il se redressa, prêt à rejoindre la planque à laquelle il avait pensé depuis son retour à la guilde – plus question d’aller se satisfaire à droite et à gauche maintenant qu’il était plus ou moins avec Natsu ! Mais une silhouette familière se profilant à l’horizon s’avança vers lui. Il l’aurait reconnu entre mille. Et puis cette odeur…

« Natsu-san… ! »

« Cette fois, c’est moi qui sera au-dessus. » Grogna le Dragon de Feu, déjà bouillant de ses chaleurs, en s’approchant d’un bon pas de son partenaire.

Sting l’accueillit avec un sourire narquois et hautain, comme s’il allait se laisser faire ! Finalement, sa cachette allait peut-être devenir leur nid d’amour… Les Dragons de Feu avaient cette mauvaise manie d’être fidèles après tout. Ce n’était peut-être pas un si mauvais _« défaut »_ si Sting pouvait avoir Natsu pour lui tout seul, à chaque nouvelle Saison du mage Fairy Tail en tout cas et il n’allait pas cracher dessus.

Les Dragons de Feu étaient connus pour être constamment source de problèmes. Que ce soit à cause de leurs idées parfois sincèrement stupides qu’ils croyaient réellement intelligentes. Que ce soit à cause de leur logique incompréhensible. Ou que ce soit à cause de leurs Saisons des Amours irrégulières. Mais jamais on ne leur avait reproché leur fidélité et leur loyauté sans failles.

**_FIN_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Pfou ! Quelques changements au niveau de la chronologie dans cette fameuse journée des Grands Jeux Magiques ! Eh oui, Natsu ne regardera pas Erza ne laisser aucune chance aux autres u.u Il préférera passer du bon temps avec Sting ! XD Mais on ne peut pas lui en vouloir franchement u_u
> 
> Enfin bref, j’ai volontairement tus des détails de ce qu’il se passe après les Grands Jeux Magiques afin que le maximum de personne puisse le lire sans se faire spoiler. Donc voilà, j’espère que vous avez apprécié l’intention mdr Sinon, vous avez aimé ? Personnellement, je ne les vois pas trop coucher ensemble juste pour le sexe, d’où cette fin un peu gnangnan et amoureuse, mais vous ne m’en voulez pas ? Si ? Dites-moi tout !
> 
> A la review !
> 
> Oups, je voulais dire, à la prochaine ! XD


End file.
